A New Tradition
by Snarky Granger
Summary: A little snippet of Draco and Hermione's life with a young Scorpius.


**A New Tradition**

 **By: Snarky Granger**

 **AN: Thank you to my beta and alpha for helping me clean up and making this into a nice little one-shot. xxDustNight88 did my picture for my story. Thank you! Enjoy!**

Draco popped into his mansion in Salisbury, not far from his parents', and heard his son grumbling to his Mother. 'What is Hermione doing to our child?' Draco walked down the hall toward their son's bedroom, and smiled at the scene.

Draco had forgotten that Hermione told him that they were going trick or treating. He leaned against the doorjamb and watched Hermione dress up Scorpius for Halloween. She had him in a cute little pumpkin outfit. Granted, his boy looked really cute in it, but he still didn't understand the whole concept of trick-or-treating. His muse was broken when he overheard Scorpius whined to his mother about the outfit.

"me be Uncky Harry!"

"NO!" Hermione growled. "You know full well that Uncle Harry doesn't like the fame plus I think you will see that everyone else will be him. Don't you want to stand out?"

"Fine!" Scorpius pouted as he crossed his arms.

Draco laughed.

"Oh, hello, Draco. Did you have a great day at work?" Hermione swiveled around for a second to flash him a smile before she went back to fixing their son's costume.

"Hermione, dear?" Draco enquired, "Could you explain why we are dressing our boy like a pumpkin?"

"DADA!" Scorpius tried to escape his Mother to no avail.

Hermione picked up Scorpius and turned on her knee so she could look at Draco and said, "Because it is a Muggle tradition."

"Hello, little tyke." Draco ruffled his head.

"DRACO!"

"Sorry, Mione."

"Dada!"

"Yes, son."

"I lok dikulus, yah?"

"No, son, you look adorable."

"HMPH!" Hermione beamed at Draco's praise for their son's outfit.

"Sorry, love, you said that this is a Muggle tradition?"

"Yes, Draco. Didn't you get dressed up as a kid to get candy on Halloween?"

Draco shook his head. "No, we celebrated Samhain instead."

"Really? That is too bad. It's a fun muggle tradition because you can dress up to be anyone that you want to be for a day, and have parties to carve pumpkins, and bob for apples."

"Ah! That sounds like a lot more fun than my childhood. We didn't do anything like that before going to Hogwarts because the Wizarding World always mourned the Potters' death," Draco remarked. "But we would have similar mini parties with carving the pumpkins, and bobbing for apples. It just had a slightly different meaning to yours.

Hermione tilted her head as she looked at him curiously.

"We would peel off the apple's skin before we bobbed them to reveal our true soul mate's initials. We also carved the pumpkins to help appease the spirits, but we had to build a bonfire to ward off the evil ones."

"That's sounds somewhat fascinating, Draco." Hermione dipped her head in understanding as she gave him her attention. "Maybe we should switch off and on of the two holidays so Scorpius is aware of them both."

"That would be an excellent idea, Hermione," Draco smirked in agreement. "Are you going to dress up when you take him Trick or Treat?"

"I haven't decided yet. Why? Would you like to try this adult version of dress-up and go as a family?" Hermione peered up at Draco as she finally adjusted the top of Scorpius's head.

Draco shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, Dray. Can we? I can whip something up with my wand after Scorp is ready."

Draco looked into Hermione's sparkling, hopeful eyes and took a deep breath, "Alright, let's do it; as long as it is something tasteful."

Hermione's smile grew bigger as she silently agreed.

He watched her put the finishing touches on Scorpius's Pumpkin outfit and give him a peck on the cheeks and told him to sit on the couch to wait for Mummy and Daddy. Scorpius scurried out of the room.

Hermione rose to her feet and stared at Draco very intently to decide what costume he would deem acceptable. He started to squirm under her stare. She whipped out her wand and changed his outfit with a few quiet words.

Draco looked down at himself in surprise because he was wearing an all black outfit and he felt something around his eyes and whipped off a cool looking black hat. "Bloody Hell! This is brilliant but who am I?"

"DRACO. Language." Hermione reprimanded him.

He gives her a remorseful look, which she waved off.

"You are dressed as Zorro, and I am going to look like one of his damsels in distress." She waved the wand at herself and looked like an old-fashioned wench.

Draco's eyes bugged out at her all white outfit, except the black sash around the waist. 'Hmm… maybe Halloween isn't so bad if she keeps dressing up like that way.' "You look beautiful, Mione. Shall we get going so we can have our own trick or treat later?" Draco winked with a smirk.

Hermione laughed. "Come Scorpius! Let's get you some candy!" They walked out into the hallway as Scorpius joined them. He gave them a toothy grin at their outfits.

"We should pop over to my parents' place so we can get the said candy from the neighborhood where I grew up," Hermione whispered to Draco. He nodded as he picked up their son. "Hang on to your Father while we pop into Grandma and Grandpa Granger's house." Scorpius wrapped his arms around Draco's neck the best he could.

Hermione smiled at the cute picture the two of them created in her head and made a mental note to herself to ask Mister Malfoy to use the pensive to take a picture of this memory, unless her Mum does it.

"Ready?"

"YES! WE GO NOW!"

Hermione and Draco laugh as they popped out of their place.

"OOO! Don't you all look so adorable!" Mrs. Granger gushed from her seat on the loveseat. "Don't they look precious, John. Let me grab the camera real quick before you go out there!" She hopped up out of her seat while John shook his head at her antics.

He rose from his seat to shake Draco's hand and give Hermione a kiss on the check. "How are you all doing?"

"We are good, Dad. I wanted Scorpius to experience the fun of trick-or-treating."

John nodded. "Yes, I do recall you enjoying that holiday. I do believe that you even dressed up like a witch before we found out that you are a witch." He chuckled at Hermione's face going red with embarrassment.

"She did, did she?" Draco merrily. His eyes were twinkling with glee.

"Hush you!" Hermione swatted at him. "I enjoyed the holiday because it was the one time of the year that you allowed me to have candy, Daddy."

"That is true, Hermione."

"Ah, now the truth comes out," Draco drawled.

"Here we are!" Mrs. Granger ran back into the room with the camera. "Let's get all three of you in front of the fireplace. Oh, and Draco, can you put Scorpius down so we can see the whole adorable costume?"

Draco put down his son in front of him and Hermione but kept his hand on his shoulder from preventing him from running off. Scorpius huffed as he looked up at his Father.

"Let's humour Grandma Granger with her camera. Then we will go have some fun."

"Okay!" Scorpius turned around and smiled for his grandma. Hermione and Draco smiled at his enthusiasm as they wrapped their arms around each other before they smiled for the camera.

*Click* *Click*

"Now one with just the cute, adorable Pumpkin."

Scorpius sighed as he waited for his parents to move.

*Click* *Click*

"Now Scorpius, wait patiently by Grandpa Granger while I take a picture of your parents."

Scorpius ran over to John and the older man lifted him up onto his lap.

"Good boy!"

Hermione and Draco dutifully moved back in front of the fireplace once their son vacated the spot.

"You two look wonderful as Zorro and his damsel." Grandma Granger smiled.

"Thank you, Jean but it was all Hermione's idea."

"That isn't entirely true, Draco. You did ask if I was dressing up too."

"I did?"

"Yes, Dada!"

The adults laugh at Scorpius's interjection.

"Well, I guess I did want to try it at least once after you explained it to me better."

*Click* *Click*

"Alright you two, one big smile."

They gave her mother one more smile as she took the last picture.

"That's enough, Jean. They are going to miss the fun if you don't let them go." John gruffed to his wife.

"Oh alright, I will send you some pictures once I get them printed, Hermione."

"That would be great but can you do one more picture for me first?"

"Hermione!"

"Hush you!" Hermione gave Draco a glare.

"Sure, sweetums. What would you like?"

"One of Draco holding Scorpius, please. It looked really cute earlier. I need it for my office at work."

Draco sighed as he went and picked up Scorpius off of John's lap.

"One more picture, little one and then we are LEAVING." Draco stared at Hermione as he punctuated the last word.

"Yes, Dear."

Draco went to the fireplace one last time and shifted Scorpius in his arms.

"Scorp, sweetie, please put your arms around Daddy."

He grumbled as he followed his Mumma's instructions.

"Smile!"

*Click* *Click*

"Thank you, Mum, for taking pictures of us but we should really go and enjoy the atmosphere before he gets too tired."

"Alright, Hermione." Jean gave her daughter a quick hug as they walk towards the door to go outside. "Did you remember your bag to put the candy in?"

Hermione smacked her head. "I can't believe I forgot that tidbit."

"Bag?"

"Yes, you need something to hold all the candy."

Draco pulled out his wand and quickly whipped up two small bags for them to use.

"Two?"

"One for him and one for us!"

Hermione smiled at his thoughtfulness.

"Let's GO!"

Hermione tweaked Scorpius's nose. "Patience, little one." Hermione, then, opened the door to hear other little kids laughing and giggling. "Do you want to walk, my son?"

He enthusiastically nodded his head.

"Okay but you have to hold onto one of our hands at all times."

"Okay."

"Let's go, Mione!" Draco and Scorpius walked hastily out the door.

Hermione laughed at her two silly men as she gave her parents a quick hug goodbye.

"Thank you" She rushed off to meet them at the end of her parents' walk.

They turned left as Jean took pictures of their backside while they disappeared into the crowd. John turned the light on so they would receive Trick and Treaters before he shut the door.


End file.
